Animal Path
The grants the user the ability to summon various creatures. The ability was channelled into one ofNagato's Six Paths of Pain. ---- Nagato's Animal Path First Animal Path Animal Path Alive.PNG|Pain's first Animal Path when it was alive. Animal Path.JPG|The First Animal Path. Animal Path 2.PNG|The Second Animal Path. The first Animal Path, like all of the six paths, possessed Nagato's Rinnegan. It had orange hair, which was a light green colour while it was alive, tied back in a long ponytail with a fringe hanging down from the right side of its head. It had a large bridge piercing through its upper nose which was attached on each cheek with a circular stud, one stud on its upper nose, six studs around the bottom of its face, and one stud on each ear. It does not have eyebrows. While being examined by Konoha, the body was shown to have multiple piercings on its chest and legs as well. While it was alive, the body belonged to a member of the Fūma clan. This member had received a scar on his forehead during an encounter with Jiraiya, which was usually obstructed by the Animal Path's headband. Many citizens of Amegakure believed Pain to be from the Fūma clan because of this body. Second Animal Path When it was alive, the second Animal Path belonged to a young girl, making it Pain's only female body. Like the first Animal Path, it possessed Nagato's Rinnegan. It had orange hair tied together in a sort of onion-like bun at the top of the head, with spikes of hair protruding out of it. It had one stud above the nose, studs on either side of the neck, a row of studs vertically down each cheek, a stud below each stud on the neck, two studs on each forearm. Abilities The Animal Path's main abilities revolved around summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. Each creature served a different purpose in battle, much like every path of Pain was also different from the others. Each animal summon also has the Rinnegan and as such Nagato is able to see through their eyes as well.Naruto chapter 551, page 6 Each animal had various body piercings as well, suggesting that they too were under his control. Tactics wise, the path's primary role in battle appeared to be overwhelming multiple opponents with its summons. In addition to that, both bodies used for this path were of a smaller stature than the other five, which, coupled with Pain's tendency to use his Asura Path to throw the second Animal Path in order to reach far off locations and infiltrate Konoha, as well as Pain's decision to first confront Jiraiya with the first Animal Path body, suggests that it acted as both a scout, as well as a way for Pain to move around the battlefield quickly through summons. Worthy of note, the Animal Path requires no blood sacrifice or hand seals when summoning creatures, but uses hand seals to summon the other Paths. It can summon Konan as well. The second path possessed some ability with taijutsu, able to clash with Naruto Uzumaki for a short time despite him being in Sage Mode. ;Summons: * Giant Drill-Beaked Bird * Giant Multi-Headed Dog * Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon * Giant Panda * Giant Ox * Giant Rhino * Giant Crustacean * Giant Centipede * The other Paths of Pain * Konan Influences Buddhists believe in a realm of existence of the non-human animals on Earth, an unhappy plane of rebirth which revolves around ignorance, instinct, survival of the fittest, and servitude to humans. Trivia * The second Animal Path is the only Pain to have a different voice from the other one's, due to it being female. References